A principal object of the present invention is to provide users of speed bags an instant, objective measure of the frequency at which the speed bag impacts the platform from which it is suspended in response to the bag being hit by the user of the bag. Because the frequency at which the speed bag impacts the platform from which it is suspended is a function of a user's coordination and quickness in hitting the bag, the invention will enable users to monitor improvements or setbacks in their physical coordination and quickness as measured by their ability to hit the bag and thus to effect changes in the frequency at which the bag impacts the platform from which it is suspended.
A further object is to provide an objective and absolute measure by which one user of a speed bag may compare his ability to hit the bag to that of other users and thus to compare his physical quickness and coordination to that of other users.
A further object is to enhance the use of speed bags for enjoyment and recreation by enabling users to `see` instantly displayed a measure of how frequently they are hitting the bag, and to `see` instantly displayed the highest number of impacts with which they were able to hit the bag in a given period of time (e.g., impacts per minute or "IPMs").
Further objects are to provide a system as described which is economical, durable, easy-to-use, portable, safe and for use with any standard or conventional speed bag at home, at health clubs or gyms, or wherever speed bags are used.